Spicing It Up in the Bedroom
by JustAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: Lily, James and Harry are stuck at Godric's Hollow, and lets face it, it can get quite boring. So what happens after Harry goes to bed? James and Lily try to spice up their sex lives by trying out new things. Role playing, toys, and much more. What will they do to try to make up for those long, boring days? Read to find out. WARNING: lots of smut
1. Chapter 1: Officer James

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or setting. Enjoy. **

**Warning: SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT**

* * *

Lily Potter sat in her bed at Godric's Hollow, hardly wearing any clothes at all. She wore a small, tight button up white blouse with the first and last two buttons undone; a tiny school girl's skirt that barely covered anything; black high heels; and no undergarments. She smirked as she trailed her hand down her body slowly and began to rub her throbbing pussy. She let out a soft moan of pleasure as the bedroom door swung open and James walked in a sexier version of a muggle policeman's uniform.

"Excuse me, Ma'am." He said in a deep, sexy voice. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to search you."

"Oh, Officer!" Lily said innocently, not ceasing her rubbing. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. It's the law." James said, waking over and taking her hands. He licked off her fingers before handcuffing her and leaving her arms in front of her.

"What's the charge, Officer?" Lily asked innocently as James slowly began to run his hands down her thighs.

"The charge, ma'am," James said slowly, taking off her shoes and tossing them aside. "Is turning me on..." He continued his search by sliding his large hands up her thighs slowly and fingered the edge of her skirt. "It should be illegal for your skirt to be this short..." James said deeply, ripping it off and tossing it to the side. "It'll just have to go then." He grinned and traced his finger around the small patch of orange pubic hair before sliding his finger into her pussy and continued his search.

"Find anything, Officer?" Lily moaned, spreading her legs wider.

"As a matter of fact I have..." James breathed against her skin, pulling his finger out and licking it off. "An extremely tight and sweet tasting pussy on an extremely sexy woman...I just might have to arrest you."

"Oh please officer!" Lily said quickly. "Isn't there anything I can do instead?"

"Well..." James smirked, sliding his hands up her stomach and ripping off her shirt as well. "I s'pose I could just give you a little punishment myself. " he brought his hands up and cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples tightly for a moment. "Were you trying to hide these from me?" He asked, flipping her over so she was on her hands and knees. "You just earned yourself a spanking, ma'am."

"I'm sorry, offi-" Lily started as she wiggled her arse in the air seductively.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be held against you." James smirked, cupping her perfectly round arse and giving it a squeeze. "Perfect Arse." He commented, pulling his hand back and slapping it hard.

Lily moaned loudly, wiggling her bum some more-she always had a weakness for spankings.

"You like that?" James smirked, slapping her arse even harder and unbuckling his pants with his free hand. He slid his hand down and brushed her pussy with it, grinning to himself. "You're really wet..." He smirked. "I just might have to take advantage of that." He pulled off his pants and boxers, tossing them aside with his his shirt and prodding her pussy with the tip of his hard, twelve-inch cock.

Lily moaned softly, grinding her hips against his cock.

"No, no. I don't think so." James smirked, suddenly pulling away. "I get to decide how fast we go." He said, tracing his finger in little circles on her bum.

"Please, officer?" Lily begged.

"I believe I told you to be quiet." James slapped her ass again, shoving his entire twelve inches into her welcoming pussy. "Merlin, this is a tight pussy." He moaned, slapping her arse again before grabbing her hips and slamming his cock into her.

She moaned loudly, her knees buckling as she forced her hips against his.

"You like my cock?" James smirked, holding her up and thrusting harder as he slid his hands to her breasts and massaged them.

Lily nodded, moaning loudly and clenching her pussy around his large member.

James moaned and pulled his cock out of her before slamming it all the way in again.

This was just enough to drive Lily over the edge. She moaned loudly, reaching her first orgasm of the night and cumming all over his cock.

"Did I tell you that you could cum?" James smirked, pulling his cock out and sliding down to taste her juices. He flicked his tongue across her pussy, getting a little taste and moaning softly. "Delightfully sweet little pussy you have here..." He breathed, pinching her nipples as he flicked his tongue across her clit and licked up all of her cum.

Lily moaned softly, thrusting her hips back towards his face and trying to get him closer.

"I can't get much closer." James smirked, shoving his tongue deep into her pussy and grabbing her ass as he explored it.

Lily moaned loudly, reaching a second climax after only a few minutes.

James grinned and lapped up her juices before pulling away and turning her so she was facing him, still on her hands and knees. "Now you're going to have to suck my cock and lick your cum off it." He smirked, sliding his cock into her mouth.

Lily moaned softly, swirling her tongue around the tip and looking up into his eyes.

James moaned loudly, grabbing the sides of her face and forcing his entire cock down her throat, thrusting quickly into her mouth. He moaned again as she gagged slightly, thrusting faster and pulling out just before he was about to cum. "Tilt your head back." He ordered, stroking his cock and spraying his load all over her face and breasts.

Lily moaned softly and licked her lips and up the length of his cock, trying to swallow as much of his cum as she could.

James smirked and turned her around again, sliding his hands around her bum before sliding a finger into her arse hole. "Pretty tight arse too." He grinned. "I think I might have to test it out." He pulled out his finger and prodding it with his cock. He smirked again as he slid himself inside, moaning softly.

Lily groaned in pain, but kept silent as she was told.

James worked for about ten minutes before getting his entire cock in her arse and sliding it in and out with ease. He slapped her ass hard a couple of times before blowing his load inside of her and pulling out, panting heavily.

She let out a sigh of relief as James flipped her onto her back and spread her legs, grabbing a police stick from nearby.

"You've been very naughty." James smirked, rubbing the outside of her pussy with it. "Ready for the last of your punishment?"

Lily nodded, moaning softly and watching him eagerly.

James winked and shoved the police stick inside her pussy, only having to pump it in and out for a few minutes before Lily reached her final climax of the night, trying to catch her breath.

"FUCK, JAMES!" She finally moaned as she came.

James smirked and pulled it out, licking her cum off slowly. "How was that, love?" He grinned, undoing her handcuffs and laying next to her.

"Excellent." She breathed, closing her eyes. "Bloody excellent...I love you, James." She whispered, falling asleep almost immediately.

"I love you too, Lily." James smiled, kissing her forehead and watching her fall asleep before drifting off himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it. I wasn't really sure how I did. Reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2: Nurse Lily

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or setting. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**Warning: LOTS OF SMUT AHEAD **

* * *

Lily walked out of the bathroom in a small nurse's uniform-a white, low cut, v-neck shirt that was tight fitting; a small white skirt with matching thong; and white fishnets, followed by white pumps. She tapped a clipboard she carried with a pen and smirked. "Uh-James... Potter? The doctor will see you now." She winked, walking over to the bed where James laid excitedly.

"That would be me, nurse." He grinned. "I'm here for a checkup."

"Excellent, excellent. I see that on your charts." Lily winked, licking her red lips.

"What else do those charts say?" James asked curiously.

"Well it includes certain measurements that I'm going to have to check out myself." She grinned, setting the clipboard on the table and climbing over him, her hips straddling his stomach.

James grinned and glanced up her skirt, sliding his hands around to her bum and squeezing gently. "Excuse me, Nurse?" He smirked, brushing his fingers against his thong. "But I believe that your knickers are soaked. May I see what's underneath?"

Lily moaned softly a s pushed his hand away. "All in good time, Mr. Potter." She smirked, ripping open his shirt and tossing it aside. "Very good abs, I see." She grinned, trailing her hands down and leaving little kisses on his chest.

James moaned softly, watching her eagerly and she turned around so her bum was in his face.

She tugged off his pants and boxers, tossing them to the side and grabbing his cock, stroking slowly. "It seems as though the chart was correct." She smirked. "Merlin, you're hard."

"Can you help me with that, nurse?" James moaned.

"Of course. My advice a good, hard, fucking." Lily smirked. "And I can help you with that. But first...you're going to have to lick my pussy." She grinned and pulled her tiny thong off, tossing it to the side as she trailed her wet pussy up his chest and her bum over his mouth before resting her throbbing entrance just over his mouth.

James let out a soft moan as he grabbed her arse and squeezed it, sliding his tongue deep into her pussy.

"Fuck, James..." Lily moaned, taking off her shirt and ripping her skirt off. She tossed them both to the side, deciding to leave on the fishnet stockings and heels.

James closed his eyes and moaned, flicking his tongue across her clit and sucking on it slowly. He hummed into her pussy, shoving his tongue back up in as deep as it would go, exploring every bit of her sweet tasting twat.

"Mmmm...I'm gunna cum all over your face!" Lily moaned, reaching her climax and leaking her juices all over his mouth and chin.

James moaned softly and lapped up every bit of cum, gently grazing her clit with his teeth.

Lily smirked and pulled off, sitting next to him with her legs spread wide. "Do you like my little pussy?" She smirked, sliding her hand down and rubbing slowly.

"Very much." James breathed, reaching out and shoving a finger inside. "It tastes excellent."

"Like the taste, do you?" She smirked, moaning softly. "I want that big cock inside me." She breathed sexily, biting her lip.

"Yeah?" James moaned. "You like my cock?"

"Mhmm..." Lily nodded, eying it lustfully. She pushed his hand away and straddled his waist, placing her hands on his chest. She slowly slid herself onto his cock, bouncing slowly.

"Lily..." James let out a low groan, sliding his hands to her hips and helping her bounce. "You're so sexy."

Lily moaned in reply, bouncing faster and winking down at him. "Mmm, it's sooo big." She moaned.

"Your pussy is so tight!" James moaned, slamming her down onto his cock. "You like my big cock?" He smirked.

"Mhmm!" She moaned, gasping slightly as she let her cum leak out down his cock.

"Fuck, Lily..." James groaned, bouncing her faster and rubbing her clit as he did.

"FUCK! I'm cumming again!" Lily moaned, leaking her juices a second time as she rode his cock faster.

James groaned in pleasure, releasing his load deep into her pussy and slamming her on his cock one last time.

"I love your cum inside me..." Lily moaned, pulling off and licking all the cum off his cock. "Tastes good..." She mumbled, licking off his balls.

James moaned softly, growing hard again against her lips.

Lily grinned and stroked his cock slowly, licking up the length before sucking quickly.

"Lily..." James groaned in pleasure, shoving her head down so she'd take in more of his cock. "Fuck..." He moaned.

Lily winked up at him, playing with his balls while she engulfed more and more, eventually deep throating the entire thing.

James moaned loudly, cumming down her throat after a while.

Lily grinned and pulled off, crawling back up his chest. "James?" She smiled sweetly, licking her lips.

"Yes, love?" He moaned, kissing her forehead.

"I've always has this fantasy..." She started. "Of having two cocks in me at once...do you think we could have a threesome sometime? Sirius maybe?"

"I s'pose we could..." James said, forming an idea of his own. "As long as we can have another threesome with Marlene." He smirked.

"Deal." Lily winked, kissing his cheek and curling up. "Goodnight, love." She whispered, falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Lily." James yawned, turning out the lights.

* * *

**Author's Note: ooohhh foreshadowing of what will happen next. :o **

**Anyways, I hope you liked it. Reviews please!(:**


	3. Chapter 3: Double Stuffed

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or setting. Enjoy.**

**Warning: SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT**

* * *

The day before 

_"A threesome?" Sirius said over the phone to James. "I guess. As long as I don't have to touch you." _

_"Trust me. You won't." James shuddered. "It's for Lily. She's been really horny since we've been hiding." _

_"Sounds excellent." Sirius chuckled. "Your wife is pretty hot." _

_"And since you get to fuck my wife, I get to fuck your girlfriend another day." James laughed. _

_"A deal is a deal." Sirius chuckled. "But if they do any sexy stuff, make sure to take pictures for me." _

_"Of course, mate." James chuckled. "See you tomorrow." _

Today

Sirius apparated into the Potter household, walking upstairs like he was told. He walked into James and Lily's bedroom to find Lily naked on the bed and James standing nearby.

"Hullo, Sirius." Lily smirked, sliding a hand down her body. "You're late."

"Sorry, Lily." Sirius chuckled, watching her carefully.

Lily suddenly got up and had James and Sirius stand side by side; she obviously had a plan for this. "Take off your shirts." She ordered, smirking at them. They both did as she told them to while she watched carefully. "Excellent." She grinned, sliding her hands down their chests and down to their pants. She smirked and slowly rubbed them through their jeans and boxers. "Already hard?"

"Well you are pretty sexy." Sirius grinned, eyeing her up and down.

"Fuck, Lily..." James groaned, feeling as though he might burst from his pants.

Lily grinned and pulled down both pairs of pants and boxers, grabbing the semi-hard cocks and stroking slowly. "Mmmm..." She grinned, leaning up and licking up the length of Sirius's cock. She then did the same to James. "I just love the taste of cock." She moaned, standing up and kissing Sirius deeply.

Sirius grinned and slid his hands down her body, getting a feel of her tight pussy.

Lily moaned and pulled away from him, leaning in and kissing James as Sirius fingered her. "Mmm..." She moaned as she pulled away. "I think you're each going to have to take a turn licking my pussy." She smirked, walking over to the bed. "You first, Sirius."

Sirius grinned and laid on the bed, pulling Lily on top of his face.

Lily moaned softly as James got on his knees and she leaned over to suck his cock.

Sirius smirked and sucked on her clit to stimulate her, grabbing her arse and giving it a good squeeze.

Lily moaned loudly, sucking faster and grabbing Sirius's cock to stroke quickly.

James moaned softly, looking down at Lily and pushing her head, urging her to take in more of his cock.

It was only a few minutes for Lily to reach her climax, pulling off of James's member. "I love cock!" She moaned, squirting her juices all over Sirius's face. She moved off of Sirius so he and James could switch spots, sitting on James's face immediately.

"Why don't you use those pretty lips of yours and suck my cock?" Sirius smirked, positioning his cock right at her lips.

Lily didn't hesitate to shove her mouth on Sirius's cock immediately, taking in half of it right away as she grabbed James's cock and began to rub.

"Fuck..." Sirius moaned, gabbing the back of her head and pushing it further on his cock.

James moved his tongue around quickly, moaning into her pussy and grazing her clit with his teeth every few seconds.

Lily moaned and reached her second climax after a few minutes, pulling off completely. "Who wants to fuck me?" She moaned, rubbing her pussy slowly.

Sirius smirked and moved her hand, shoving his throbbing cock inside her pussy immediately.

"Can I have another blowjob, Lils?" James pouted.

"Why?" Lily smirked, moaning softly. "I have two tight holes." She winked, lifting up her bum.

"Fuck this is a tight pussy!" Sirius groaned, thrusting faster.

James grinned and shoved his cock inside, working hard and squeezing her ass cheeks as he fucked her.

"Mmm! Your cocks are so big!" Lily moaned, pinching her nipples. "I love being filled with cock!"

"I bet you do, you little slut!" Sirius smirked, leaning in and kissing her deeply.

James groaned, thrusting faster.

"Fuck!" Lily moaned as she came for the third time.

"Godric..." Sirius groaned, thrusting faster. "Let me have a piece of her arse, Prongs." He said, pulling out and flicking her nipple with his tongue.

James nodded and pulled out, thrusting into her pussy and Sirius did the same with her arse.

Lily moaned loudly, grinning as she leaned up to miss James.

"Fuck!" Sirius panted, slapping her arse. "I'm gunna cum!"

"Me too..." James panted, thrusting faster.

"Fill me up with your cum!" Lily moaned sexily, reaching another climax. "Fuck! I love cum!"

This was just enough for James and Sirius, who both blew their loads into her respected holes.

"Mmmm!" Lily moaned as they both pulled out. "It feels sooo good."

"Sexy little slut." Sirius grinned, slapping her ass again.

Lily moaned and grabbed their cocks, stroking quickly for about ten minutes. "Are you guys gunna cum?" She moaned sexily. "Cum all over my fucking face."

She let go of their cocks and they each grabbed their own, stroking quickly and aiming at her face. "Fuck..." Sirius moaned, spraying his load all over her face, hair and breasts.

James followed suit quickly after, making sure to get some into Lily's begging mouth.

"Mmm..." Lily moaned, scooping up as much cum and swallowing it as possible. "Thanks, Sirius." She winked.

"No. Thank you." He grinned, getting dressed and disapparating.

"So Marlene is coming over tomorrow." James grinned, slapping her bum. "And I have a few ideas of my own..."

"I'm sure you do." Lily winked, kissing him softly.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you all liked it. I'll be writing the next chapter soon. Stay tuned. Reviews please?


	4. Chapter 4: Double Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or setting. Enjoy.**

**Warning: SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT**

* * *

Marlene McKinnon rolled her eyes as she followed her boyfriend's suit from the day before, walking up the stairs of the Potter house and into Lily and James's bedroom. "I'm here." She announced, shutting the door with her bright red pumps that matched the color of her lips.

"Come on in, Mar. Don't be shy." James grinned, relaxing into an armchair he had set up.

Lily was sitting on the arm of the chair, James's hand up her tiny skirt.

"Starting without me?" Marlene smirked, walking over. "How's this going to play out?"

James smirked and looked her over. Her skirt was just as short as Lily's and he could see her tiny blue thong, similar to the pink one Lily was wearing. They both wore skin tight tank tops, heels, and no bra. "Well. I thought you and Lily could start out playing with each other. Y'know, undressing, a little snogging and maybe some fingering." He grinned, stroking both of their pussies through their thongs.

"Alright." Marlene shrugged, walking in front of him and pulling Lily's arm.

Lily winked at James and wrapped her arms around Marlene, sliding her hands over her bum and giving it a little slap.

"That's it, Lily." James grinned, readying the camera. "Don't be shy."

The girls leaned in and began to kiss each other softly, trailing their hands over each other's tight bodies.

Lily grinned and playfully bit Marlene's lip, tugging down her skirt and grabbing her arse.

"Excellent arse, Marlene." James moaned, snapping tons of pictures.

Lily gave it another slap for James, sliding her thumbs through the elastic of her thong.

Marlene moaned and slid her tongue into Lily's mouth, sliding her hand into Lily's skirt before pulling it down. She didn't hesitate to slid down Lily's thong and pull her tanktop down her body.

Lily let out a soft moan, sucking on Marlene's tongue and ripping her thong off. She slid her tanktop down as well, sliding a hand down and fingering Marlene.

Marlene smirked and pressed her tongue closer to Lily's, fingering her as well. She opened one eye to glance at James who was completely naked and stroking his cock as he watched.

Lily moaned and pulled away, her finger still in Marlene. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" She smirked.

"I do believe I am." Marlene giggled, pulling her finger out of Lily and licking it off.

James watched eagerly, tossing the camera to the side, as the two girls knelt down in front of him and began to give him a blow job.

"I get to suck!" Lily said firmly.

"No. I do!" Marlene argued.

"Ladies, ladies." James smirked. "There's plenty of me to go around. Let Marlene suck first, love." He told Lily. "She never gets to."

Marlene grinned and placed her lips on the tip of James's cock, winking up at him as she began to suck quickly.

Lily pouted and leaned up, kissing James softly and pushing Marlene's head further on his cock.

Marlene gagged slightly, massaging his balls and winking up at him.

"Alright." James moaned. "That's enough, Mar... Both of you crawl on the bed and get on your hands and knees so I can see those beautiful arses and pussies." He smirked.

The girls giggled and did as they were told, wiggling their arses in the air.

"Beautiful..." James moaned, taking another quick picture. He slapped both of their arses hard, leaving a red mark before shoving his tongue deep into Marlene's pussy, and his finger in Lily's.

"Mmm, James.." Marlene moaned, shoving herself closer to his face.

Lily moaned as well, wiggling herself on James's hand.

James grinned and suddenly pulled away, wanting a piece of Marlene's pussy. "Lay on your back, Lily." He ordered. "Now Marlene, lean over and start licking her pussy with your bum in the air."

"You heard him, slut." Marlene smirked, helping Lily lay down before leaning down an shoving her tongue into Lily's pussy.

Lily gasped and moaned loudly, tugging Marlene's hair.

"That's it..." James grinned and watched for a minute before shoving his cock into Marlene's tight pussy.

Marlene moaned and wiggled her bum to James, shoving her tongue deeper in Lily's pussy and adding a finger. "Like that, slut?" She moaned, diving back in.

"Fuck!" Lily moaned, grasping Marlene's hair. "How's her pussy, James?" She smirked.

"Excellent..." James moaned, slapping Marlene's ass. "You gunna cum for me, bitch? Huh? You naughty girl..." He smirked, spanking again.

"Fuck!" Marlene moaned, sliding in three fingers into Lily's pussy. "Your cock is so big! I'm cumming!"

"Me too!" Lily moaned loudly, grabbing the sheets.

Marlene grinned and licked up all of her cum, moaning softly.

"Sit on Lily's face, Mar." James ordered, pulling out of her. "And your going to eat her out, Lily." he smirkedpruning his cock on Lily's pussy.

Lily moaned and pulled Marlene on her face, shoving her tongue inside her pussy after playing with her clit. She reached her hands up and grabbed her ass, squeezing it tightly.

"You're so fucking hot..." James moaned, shoving his cock deep inside Lily.

"That's right, lick my pussy, bitch..." Marlene moaned, grabbing Lily's breasts and massaging them roughly.

Lily moaned into her pussy, sliding her tongue around faster.

"This is so sexy..." James moaned, fucking Lily harder.

Lily moaned loudly as she came after a few minutes, flicking her tongue across Marlene's clit again.

"FUCK! I'm cumming!" Marlene moaned as she released her juices all over Lily's face.

James moaned and pulled out of Lily. "Both of you, get on your knees!" He ordered, watching as they got out of bed and onto their knees on the ground. James smirked and stood in front of them, stroking his cock and spraying his load all over their faces, breasts and hair. "Sexy..." He moaned.

Lily smirked and pushed him back into his armchair, crawling over and grabbing Marlene.

Marlene winked at James and leaned in, snogging Lily roughly.

James watched in awe, stroking his cock as the girls licked his cum off each other, snogged, and fingered each other.

Marlene got up an hour later, leaning over and kissing James before disapparating, completely naked.

"Have fun?" Lily grinned, sitting on his lap and stroking his chest.

"Best night ever..." He moaned. "You're so sexy, Lily."

"I know." Lily winked, sliding down and giving him another blowjob.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well I hope you all liked it! If you have any requests for the next chapter, please comment and let me know. I do write for my followers after all.(: reviews please! **


	5. Chapter 5: Rough Sex, Talking Dirty

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or setting. **

**Warning: SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUTTY SMUT**

* * *

"Lily?" James asked as they climbed into bed. "Have you ever thought of maybe talking dirty during sex?" He blushed slightly.

Lily smirked and climbed over, sliding her hand directly into his pants. "Why don't you fuck me like the little slut I am and find out?" She breathed into his ear.

"That's more like it." He moaned, slapping her ass. "You want my cock, slut?" He pulled down his pants and boxers. "Suck it."

Lily smirked and pulled off her tiny skirt and thong, swinging her hips over his chest and leaning in an sucking his cock quickly.

"That's right, bitch." James slapped her ass again. "Fucking suck my cock like the whore you are." He groaned and pulled her down, shoving his tongue deep into her pussy.

"I fucking love the taste of your cock." Lily moaned, sucking faster.

"I didn't tell you to stop sucking." James slapped her ass hard, licking the outside of her pussy slowly.

Lily moaned loudly, sucking faster and massaging his balls. It was only minutes before she was deep throating him like a pro.

"Fucking slut!" James moaned, shoving three fingers into her warm pussy. "You're so fucking wet!" He leaned up and shoved his tongue into her pussy again, cumming at the same time she did. "I didn't fucking say you could cum!" He slapped her ass harder than before. "Next time you better ask."

Lily moaned and nodded, sucking the cum off his cock before pulling off.

"Let me see those tits." He groaned, clawing at her shirt and ripping it off along with her bra. He smirked and pulled on her already hard nipples, slapping her left breast. "Like that, slut?"

"I fucking love it." She moaned, taking off his shirt.

"I'm gunna fuck you like the little whore you are." He moaned, pinching and tugging her nipples roughly.

"Fuck!" Lily moaned as he pushed her back onto the bed. "I want your cock inside my tight pussy now!" She begged.

"Don't worry, slut." James smirked, pinching her nipples again. "I'm gunna fuck you so hard..." He grinned and slammed his cock insider her, thrusting as hard as he could.

"Fuck!" Lily moaned loudly. "I fucking love your big cock!"

"You like it rough, don't you, whore?" James groaned in her ear, twisting her nipples between his fingers.

"I love it rough!" She moaned. "Fuck! Can I cum?!"

"Not just yet..." James smirked, slapping her breast again and thrusting harder. "You have to wait, bitch."

"Please?" Lily begged, moaning loudly.

"I suppose..." James smirked, thrusting faster. "Fuck this is a tight pussy...cum like the little slut you are."

"Fuck!" Lily moaned loudly, reaching her orgasm and cumming all over his cock.

"You whore." James smirked, pulling out with a pop. "Get on your hands and knees, bitch."

"Are you gunna fuck my arse?" She moaned. "Why don't you double stuff me with a dildo like the little whore I am?" She begged.

"You like to have your holes filled, huh, slut?" James smirked, slapping her arse before sliding himself into her tight asshole.

"I love it!" She moaned loudly as a dildo was shoved into her pussy. "Fuck! Fill my holes like a whore!"

James smirked and slapped her arse again, much harder than before. "You going to cum for me, bitch?" James smirked, thrusting faster. "This is a tight arse!"

"I'm gunna fucking cum! Cum in my arse" She shouted as she came.

James moaned and did exactly that, giving her ass a last slap as he pulled out.

"Fuck." Lily moaned, collapsing onto the bed.

James grinned and kissed her cheek, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

**Author's Note: as requested, the next chapter will be a marauder's gang bang(minus Peter) so it'll also be the foursome with Lily/James/Remus/Sirius. I'm sorry this was short! Hopefully will be posting next week **


	6. Chapter 6: Lily Gets a Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or setting.**

**Warning: SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUTTY SMUT**

* * *

Lily Potter sat waiting in bed in her sexy school girl outfit, just like James told her to when he told her about a little surprise he had in store for her. She waited impatiently with her legs crossed and one hand already buried in her little skirt, massaging her left breast with the other.

"Starting already?" James smirked, throwing open the door. "You don't even know what your surprise is yet."

"What is it?" Lily asked, continuing to play with her pussy inside her tiny skirt and massage her breasts.

"I know how you're such a little slut and love to have your holes filled." James smirked, walking in with Remus and Sirius behind him. "So I brought you a couple of toys."

Lily blushed slightly and bit her lip, letting out a soft moan as she slid a finger into her pussy.

"Hold her arms down." James smirked, walking over to the bed while Sirius and Remus held her arms back. "I bet you're already nice and wet for us, aren't you?" He smirked, kissing her stomach. "Are you going to be a good little slut and do everything we say?" He asked, ripping off her skirt.

"Yes." Lily moaned, looking at the three men surrounding her. James and Sirius were smirking, but Remus was blushing and looking a bit nervous.

"Let's take off this thong and see just how wet you are." He smirked, ripping it off. "/Soaked/. Feel that boys." He handed it to Remus.

Remus licked his lips, feeling the thong and growing hard as he handed it to Sirius.

Sirius smirked and ripped off her top, tossing it to the side. "Look at those nipples." He grinned, flicking one with his free hand,earning a moan from Lily.

"Let her go." James nodded, taking off his shirt and looking her over. "Get on your knees on the floor." He ordered Lily, slapping her arse as she got up and off the bed.

"I can't wait to taste your cocks." Lily moaned, eagerly working at James and Remus's pants as Sirius tugged down his own.

"Suck it, bitch." Sirius forced his cock down her throat as she began to stroke James and Remus.

Lily moaned, taking in Sirius's entire cock and stroking the other two next to her. "I love cock!" She moaned as Sirius switched spots with Remus. She winked up a him, moaning and taking his cock into her mouth.

Remus let out a low moan, looking down at her and grabbing her hair. He was far too horny to be embarrassed anymore as he used her mouth as his own personal fuck hole.

"My turn." James groaned as he and Remus switched spots, longing to have Lily's warm lips surround his cock. "God you're so hot..." He moaned, reaching down and groping her breasts.

Lily moaned loudly as she was pulled up and thrown on the bed. "Are you going to fuck me?" She moaned, looking up at the three sexy marauders lustfully.

Surprisingly, Remus was the first to slam his cock into her tight pussy, moaning loudly. "God this is tight!" He moaned.

Sirius quickly followed suit with her arse, squeezing hear asscheeks and giving them a slap. "This one's tight too." He moaned.

"Enjoy those holes, boys." Lily moaned, motioning for James to fuck her mouth again. "You know I love the taste of your cock."

"I know you do. " James groaned, slamming his cock down her throat and fucking her face like there was no tomorrow.

This went on for a few more minutes before Lily reached her orgasm, moaning loudly. "That's right, bitch. Cum all over my cock!" Remus moaned, pulling our with a pop.

"I bet you like the taste of arse, don't you?" Sirius smirked, kneeling in front over her as James pulled her on top of him and began to fuck her pussy.

"Why don't I show you?" Lily smirked, looking up at Sirius as she licked up the length of his cock before sucking quickly and moaning.

Remus gave her arse a quick slap before shoving his cock inside.

"Let me have a taste of that pussy!" Sirius groaned as it was time to switch positions again. He got down below her, shoving his tongue as far in as it would go.

James smirked and got level with her arse, tuck fucking her other hole and squeezing her cheeks as he did so.

Lily moaned loudly, giving Remus another Blow job and cumming after a while. She quickly pulled away and got on her knees. "Cum all over me!" She moaned.

The three men quickly got in front of her, stroking their cocks and covering her in their sticky cum.

Sirius and Remus got dressed shortly after watching Lily scoop up the cum into her mouth and left. "Thanks." Remus winked at Lily before disapparting.

"Thanks, love." Lily breathed, collapsing o to the bed and calling asleep immediately. James nodded and looked her over before falling asleep as well.

* * *

**Author's Note: guys I'm so sorry it took so long for me to post, but I'm really not that into this story anymore :/ I can't think of new ways to write these stories, never having any sexual experience myself. So I'm not quite sure when I'll update next, but I'll try to as soon as I think of new ideas! Keep reading and posting reviews, because I read everyone and take your ideas and requests into consideration. Also I'm sorry if I didn't portray Remus as some of you expected! But I'm going to try to post again within the next two weeks!**


End file.
